


The Academy Job

by SunlitStone



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: Having made it into the Academy after all, Miles now proposes to smuggle Elena in. But there's no way this is going to work without Gregor on their side.





	The Academy Job

"Ilyan will never go for it,“ said Gregor, the spark in his eyes fading as he slumped back in his chair.

Miles paced furiously. "So don’t ask.”

Gregor snorted. "I’m not going to try to make this an Imperial order, Miles.“

"No, no,” Miles agreed, waving his hands. "I mean–there’s no need to let him know about it, eh?“

Gregor’s eyebrows rose.

"You’re the emperor,” continued Miles. "Go visit ImpSec–maybe you want to make an inspection, eh?–and tell someone there that you need them to make a fake file about some Dendarii child.“

Gregor puffed out a breath; it wasn’t a laugh. "Good to know you’re so invested in the security of my security,” he said dryly. "It won’t work, Miles; they’ll run it by Illyan first.“ But the light was back in his eyes.

"True,” Miles conceded. He squinted at Gregor. "You do think I’m right, don’t you?“

Gregor looked startled that Miles was asking his opinion, or maybe, thought Miles ruefully, that anyone was asking his opinion at all. "I–yes, I suppose so. God knows your mother is proof enough that women can be soldiers, if they need to be.”

“Proof positive,” sighed Miles. "And Elena probably won’t even need to cut off anyone’s head. Well–maybe Ivan’s.“

Gregor huffed a laugh. And it was a laugh this time; good. Elena’s wasn’t the only childhood friendship grown stiff and formal, he realized suddenly; at least he could still make both of them laugh.

For a moment he pondered them together, tall quiet Gregor and quiet elegant Elena. It wouldn’t do. "You really do need someone to make you laugh,” he said out loud.

Gregor’s lips twitched. “Stop by more often,” he suggested.

“I can’t. I’m at the academy.” He resumed his pacing.

“Mmm. Land of work and sleep. And you want to take Elena there?”

He opened his mouth, and found he had no words. " _She_ wants to,“ he said finally. He had meant the words in jest, but the idea had taken hold of her soul. As it had his. He could not blame her, he reflected, for falling sick with his disease.

"God knows one of our opinions should count for something,” sighed Gregor. "All right. But we need a plan.“


End file.
